Graceless
by Valentinee
Summary: Castiel loves Anna, but circumstances in the form of a new job and a certain Dean Winchester may change what he believes.  Dean/Castiel Highschool AU


"Seems like a good offer, I've been meaning to look for a job, anyway," Said Castiel before reaching for the cool glass of water in front of him.

"That's wonderful! I know you aren't exactly a car expert, but I'm sure you can help with any organization and dealing with clients, God knows Bobby isn't the most civil when it comes to the pickier types." Michael excitedly responded, a friendly smile playing at the corners of his mouth to his sons openness to the offer.

Castiel smiled back, the idea of working at the salvage yard slash auto shop didn't seem terrible in the least, he knew Bobby Singer through the Winchesters whom he had known his entire life, though he had never exchanged more than a few friendly sentences to any of them other then Sam he was relatively comfortable in their presence.

Under the dim dining room light Castiel could recall the stories his father had told him on countless occasions of the endless amounts of good times him and John Winchester had had in their university years, how John never would have met Mary had it not been for the fact that she and Michael were close friends and how Rachel, Castiel's mother, might not have noticed the quiet demeanoured Michael if John had not brought him out of his shell.

Each story his father would tell him would always end in a phrase along the lines of 'it was fate that brought us four together' to which Castiel would often humour with a smile and nod only to off later as the inspired recollections of his father's glory years.

It was still rather nice that the friendships they had made all those years ago had stayed so that their families were close to this day. Michael and John continuing to go out for a beer every weekend and occasionally planning outings and dinners for the two families in which Rachel and Mary would enthusiastically decide what would be cooked or a venue for the get together.

"And what was it you were saying about his girlfriend, earlier?" Castiels mother asked looking across the table to Michael while poking at her dinner with a fork placed loosely in her hand, his mother was always so gentle about everything she did, it was a trait Castiel absently admired about her personality.

"She has a name, Mom," Castiel corrected with an edge to his tone and a raised blue gaze on his mothers mousey face. "Anna. Her name is Anna."

It was clear to Cas that his mother was not fond of Anna, she hadn't been from the first time they met and still five months later her distaste was apparent. He wasn't sure exactly why his mother found Anna a threat but he assumed it might have to do with her bold nature which he admitted sometimes came across disrespectful, or the fact that she smoked. His mother had never given him a clear enough response for him to know for sure what irritated her so profoundly about his girlfriend.

Rachel shifted in her seat and bit the inside of her cheek "Yes, Anna. What was it you were saying about Anna?" Her eyes focussed from Castiels face to her husbands, trying to avoid any confrontation while food was still on the table.

Castiel also turned his attention to his father who was clearly uncomfortable from the tension in the air. He scratched the back of his head of light brown hair flecked with gray and cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, John said that you should ask Anna if she wants to work at the salvage yard, too. He really wants to meet her and they are in need of a lot of help at the yard right now. Bobby is planning on renovating and cleaning up some; hoping to attract more costumers if the place looks more presentable."

"I don't see why she wouldn't want to, I'll ask her tonight." Castiel agreed, thinking it only seemed reasonable and he knew Anna would be pleased at the offer.

"You're going over there tonight?" His mother spouted from across the table, her lips pressing into a hard line on her face and her light blue eyes examining her son judgingly.

"Yes, I'm going over there tonight. If It's really an issue, I'll stay home." Castiel sighed the words as calmly as he could will it, trying desperately not to come across as the rebellious teenager fighting against the tyranny of his mother. He very much disliked causing fights of any kind.

She exhaled and ran a hand through the long hair that sat on either side of her face, the rest neatly pinned up with a clip on the back of her head, "No…no, go ahead." She gave up her protest with the realization of fairness.

His father proceeded to make a distorted sound in his chest to bring the attention back to him in the least disruptive way possible; it was obvious the man had the same mentalities towards conflict as his son did.

"If you're interested John says you can pop in tomorrow at one, Dean is going to show you around the yard." Michael said before rising to bring his plate to the counter where his mother would eventually deal with it.

"Alright." The dark haired teen agreed following the lead of his father with a fast pace, wanting nothing more than to be excused from the room.

He didn't have much of an opinion on Dean Winchester, he certainly didn't have as much in common with him as he did with his brother, Sam but he had no reason to dislike the other teen. In all the years he had known Dean they had never breached a conversation topic past school or work. He could admit, however, that Dean wasn't the most studious person, if anything he was merely a play boy interested in little beyond women and he cars he worked on, to which the cars he often treated with more care than the girls.

After disposing of his dirty dinner plate he exited the room thanking his mother absently for the food before passing the immaculately clean living room decorated with a distinctly modern theme. It was a constantly changing environment, every time his mother discovered a new trend in furniture she would suddenly become a rampaging home make over personality, hell bent on following the urban norm and having a successful lawyer husband made it an easy task without the stresses of a budget.

Castiel never paid it much mind when his mother went through these phases, humouring her with an 'it looks nice' or 'you did a good job' to avoid any in depth questioning on the topic.

The new theme it seemed was something of a modern library. His mother had taken all the books in the house and placed them all neatly in dark and sleek grand book shelves that were on almost every wall of room and Castiel had to admit he was okay with this particular aspect of the room, it reminded him of his own bed room. He wasn't too keen, however, on the strange iron sculpture of a naked man sitting and weeping into his own hands with a tall gowned woman standing over him in one corner of them room, a loathsome look on her face.

Having questioned his mother about it she had merely replied with "It's modern art, I think it's really interesting and beautiful." Castiel wasn't sure if he fully agreed, he found the sculpture almost nightmarish and generally attempted to avoid looking at it, in fear that the woman would be staring at him rather then at the weeping man.

Climbing silently up the stairs and turning into his bed room he closed the door behind him and walked across the room to his computer desk, gently grabbing his phone from the smooth surface of the desk he sent a quick text to Anna informing her that he would be there soon.

Setting the phone down he closed his open laptop and padded into his ensuite to examine himself in the mirror. He looked tired, dark circles under his large blue eyes that he could only attribute to the late nights spent on the phone with Anna, most of the time trying to comfort her from the stress her family was causing her.

He tried in vain to rub the shadows from his skin. Realizing the failure of this attempt he settled for splashing some water in his face and into his dark locks of thick hair. Finally he changed out of the gray t-shirt he was wearing into a long sleeved black top with an image of the TARDIS printed on it. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of himself in the mirror. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows exposing his fair skin and left the bathroom.

With a swift movement he grabbed a movie off one of the large shelves in dark blue room and shoved his cell phone in his pocket then headed quickly down the stairs and passed the entrance to the kitchen where his mother caught sight of him.

"Don't be gone too late, you have that interview tomorrow!" She called out tom him.

"I'll do my best, see you tomorrow!" He hardly considered it an interview but didn't want to make a conversation out of it and opted instead to shrug quickly into his jacket and sneakers to make a hasty escape from his home.

The air was pleasantly warm outside and a gentle breeze was making the leaves on the grand trees sing. Castiel took a moment to admire to beauty of the twilight sky then approached his jeep with quiet footing.

Pulling the keys from the pocket of his jacket he unlocked the car and stepped inside, sitting in silence to check if Anna had replied to his text message. Seeing that she hadn't he set his phone of the passenger seat and started the car, his gaze meeting that of his reflection in the mirror, the dark circles looked heavier in the harsh shadows of his car.

...

Pulling up to Anna's house Castiel turned off the car and hopped out. Her house was significantly smaller then his own but it always struck him as really warm and lovely.

Knocking on the door he waited quietly before it was opened with a soft creek to reveal Anna standing on the other side. She really was beautiful, Castiel had always thought this, her hair was what he loved most. She was all giant hazel eyes with a frame of blazing red fire.

He smiled "Hey," and stepped politely inside.

Without saying a word she closed the door behind him and pressed her back to it when entirely out of no where she pulled Castiel in by his shirt and pressed her lips furiously to his. Surprise gave way to acceptance and he kissed her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her tiny frame so that she could pull her arms over and around his shoulders and lift her self easily so her legs were wrapped around Castiel's hips.

Lifting her light body with tenderness he carried her into the living room, their lips still pressed tightly in a fevered pace. Castiel dropped her on the couch and crouched over her kissing her jaw and collar bone.

Through the gentle kisses he asked in a breathy voice "Where are your parents?"

She responded in almost a whisper "They're out of town." It was easy to tell she was not in any mood for talking.

"What about your brothers?" He knew he was testing upsetting her but he wanted to make sure he wouldn't suddenly be ripped off of her by the unforgiving hands of Crowley or Zachariah.

"Zach went on a road trip with his friends, Crowley went with him." She sighed from between her pink lips.

With this answer Castiel was satisfied that death by protective brothers or parents was not in his near future and continued exploring his girlfriends body with his lips. He was between her legs now and she was squirming under him in the most endearing way imaginable. He knew he was supposed to ask her about the job but he wasn't going to spoil the mood with the request and decided to leave it until later, he was prioritizing and removing her clothes was much higher on the list than possible employment.

Castiel had never considered himself the most sexual person but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity of his girlfriend wanting the attention so desperately. Before he had time to react he was on his back with Anna sitting in his lap harshly removing his top with thin and small hands.

...

Castiel woke up to sunlight turning the black of his closed eyes a bright red. He squinted his eyes open, his face contorting into groggy disgust at the over powering sunlight. He tucked his head in to the warmth of the person lying next to him.

Anna was sleeping under his arm, her hair a mess of tangled red and her naked body pressed close to his. He took a moment to look at her sleeping face and as quietly as he could he leaned up to look at the clock across the room.

"Crap!" He jumped from the couch and began feverishly putting his clothes back on.

Once he was dressed he crawled next to Anna and shook her shoulder with a gentle force.

"Anna, hey. Wake up." He urged.

She groaned and pushed him strongly away from her, "Go away, Cas. I'm still sleeping."

"Anna, please." He pleaded in a passive voice, not wanting to upset her more than he had to.

She cursed under her breath and sat up, turning her attention to him with irritation he could almost taste.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"I'm supposed to go down to Bobby's salvage yard, John has offered me a job there. I'm already late and I need to know if you want to come because John offered one for you too."

She was quiet for a moment, looking at him like he had just spoken some alien tongue.

"Why would I want to work there, Dean is an asshole." She spat before laying back down.

Castiel frowned, he knew she wasn't fond of Dean but he wanted her there none the less, "Please come with me, at least get the details before you turn it down." He honestly thought she would be more open to the idea of working there, especially if it meant they would be working together.

She shifted under the blanket she was draped in and sighed loudly "Fine."

Cas smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek "Thanks, Anna. You should get ready, we have to go."

Unenthusiastically Anna rose from the couch and wrapped the blanket around her bare frame to galumph lazily into her room for a change of clothes.

Castiel took that as his mark to go get the car started. He grabbed his coat from the couch and slipped on his runners that had been carelessly tossed across the room.

He was waiting in the car for a few minutes before Anna jumped in. She had slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a white Star Wars shirt and from the volume of the bun on the back of her head she didn't have the time to brush the knots from her hair.

"You look good." Castiel smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes at him, an apparent disagreement to the comment. As difficult as she could be, Castiel did admire many things about her, not to mention that she was wearing a Star Wars top.

...

Castiel parked in front of the salvage yard and jumped out of the Jeep, Anna following his lead slightly more reluctantly. The yard was messy just as he remembered it, bits and parts of cars lying all over the worn out ground.

He pulled Anna in by the waist as they walked, the gravel leading up to the entrance crunching under their feet.

"Hey guys," A voice called out from the garage.

It was Dean, he was spotted with oil and dirt and his hair was matted with sweat. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with a navy blue jump suit hanging from his hips.

His skin was tanned and there was a clear dusting of freckles over he nose and cheeks. It seemed every time Castiel saw Dean he had grown larger. He was standing next to a beat up old car with a screw driver in his hand and a rag in the other that he was using to wipe his brow.

"Hey," Castiel replied waving at the brunette as they approached.

He could feel Anna tensing up under his grip, he rubbed his hand on her waist hoping to smooth out the aggravation from her person.

When they reached Deans working area he took a moment to put his tools away before addressing them.

"So, I'm told I gotta tell you what all you'll be doing if you work here and show you around, too?" Dean questioned with a friendly smile on his face. He was a very good looking young man, it was easy to see how he managed to woo as many women as he did.

"That seems to be the case, yes." Castiel replied, trying to exchange the pleasantries with a smile that matched Dean's.

"Easy enough. And I'm going to guess that this is Anna?" He inquired with nothing but sugar coating every pitch of his voice. He was if nothing else, a charmer.

"Red hair, huh? Good on ya, Cas, red heads are damn nice to look at." Dean added with a proud grin.

This made Castiel uncomfortable and Anna fume. He shifted and tried to stutter out a response but was cut off by Anna's much quicker tongue.

"I would prefer to not be spoken about as if I'm not standing right here, thanks." She scolded with glaring eyes. The two of them were so horrifically intense in their respective ways he felt like he was going to get blown out of the garage just from their opposing energy.

Castiel tried to sink into his own shoulders, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans.

"Whoa, cool it, sister, I didn't mean any harm." The other teen raised his hands to surrender to the anger Anna was feeling, a smirk still on his lips.

Castiel also noticed that as he said this he appeared to be looking at Anna's chest, something he didn't like at all.

Pulling her in by the waist again in a show of ownership he looked Dean straight in the eyes, which happened to be distractingly green and spoke "Lets get this over with, shall we?" He suggested, his words round and soft compared to that of the others.

"Right! First I'll show you the scrap yard, I know it's doesn't look like it, but there is some organization in the chaos." Dean exclaimed while pointing at the yard of stacked and rusty old cars.

Anna took this as an opportunity to walk ahead, shaking off the grip of her boyfriend to separate her self from Dean.

Dean chuckled quietly when she stormed off and wiped his hands quickly with the rag before he began to walk towards the yard as well. Castiel followed along side him in a silence likely only he felt awkward.

"Quite the hair do you got there, Cas." Dean shrugged at the mop of dark hair on the top of Cas' head.

"Matches your girl over there. Now I'm no Sherlock Holmes but I know sex hair when I see it." He grinned down at the shorter teen with pride at his discovery.

Castiel patted the top of his head trying to smooth the mess in embarrassment and smiled nervously at Dean. The other teen laughed enthusiastically in repose before he laid a hard pat on Castiel's back.

"I gotta say, man. I took you for the more angelic, virginal type." He announced without hesitation.

Castiel wanted to disappear; he wasn't exactly comfortable talking about this to Dean. He had known the guy most of his life, but not well enough to be talking about something like this and especially not while person in question was walking only fifteen feet in front of them.

"I-uh…" He stumbled overt he words, not sure what to say in response. Dean was so unlike himself and if anything it threatened him.

Dean laughed again, his voice like thunder, "Don't worry about it, man, let's just get started."


End file.
